Everything Based On Secrets And Lies
by girlyroxy98
Summary: Bella's father, Charles Swan, is one of the most dangerous assassins in the US, well, maybe except from Carlisle Cullen, who is too an assassin, both of them hate each other with a passion. What happens when Bella and her sisters meet three mysteries guys, who coincidentally are related to Carlisle Cullen?
1. That's not Rosalie

Everything Based On Secrets And Lies.

Summary: Bella's father, Charles Swan, is one of the most dangerous assassins in the US, well, maybe except from Carlisle Cullen, who is too an assassin, both of them hate each other with a passion. What happens when Bella and her sisters meet three mysteries guys, who coincidently are related to Carlisle Cullen?

**A/N- First fanfiction. Don't own anything, just the storyline and writing. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1- That's not Rosalie

Bella's POV

_Squeak. Bang. Giggle. Moan. Squeak. Bang. Giggle. Moan. _I woke up by the sudden noise coming from my sister's bedroom; she was probably screwing some asshole, _again_. I didn't care that's what happens every day.

Rosalie will be Rosalie. She was beautiful, she had long blonde locks, such blue eyes that I have ever seen- turquoise colour, a figure that a woman could die for and hips that makes me just green with envy, but - she only uses it for sex. Even though she's my sister, no question about it, she is a slut or a whore, whatever you wanna call it, because of all the men she brings to our apartment.

But if she wanted to have sex with every man in this town then it is her decision - thank God we moved out from our parents' house or I don't know what dad would do. He would be _furious_, and that is putting it lightly, dad is not a pleasant man, you could say, and he did stuff that some people don't even dream in their worst nightmares.

As I walked out of my bedroom door I heard my other sister, Alice, bang on Rosalie's door and screaming to stop these noises and to just shut up because it is disgusting. I walked past her and looked at her with amused eyes and I saw that she had an irritated look on her face.

Alice was like a little pixie. She got her looks from our dear grandmother. _God bless her and let her rest in peace. _(I do the sign of the cross just thinking about her) But she had died her hair black and to be it honest it suited her better that I could have imagined and she also cut her hair so it was cropped short and she styles it so it sticks out in every direction. I loved her hair; it just frames her face perfectly added with the most gorgeous eyes ever; deep green eyes with just a hint of brown right in the middle around the pupils.

"I swear Rose, if you don't stop this now I'll go down to our basement and scare your little play toy! Like last time!" Ali shouted looking serious as hell. _Oh God!_ I thought to myself. I remember exactly what she did last time when Rose didn't listen to our sister; she was shorter than any of us but she knew how to kick ass the best from all of us three, she has balls.

_(Flashback_)

_I and Alice were waiting outside Rosalie's door; angry as hell __**again**__.__ When Alice without warning ran downstairs to our basement. __**This should be good.**__ I smirked. I turned away from the door and nearly shit my pants. There stood Alice one hand on her hip, with a satisfied face and a big and long fricking bazooka in her other hand. __**Holy shit!**__ I screamed in my head. Then Alice fixed her gaze on me. _

"_What?"__ She shrugged like it wasn't weird at all having a bazooka in her hands almost the size of her whole body. It seemed that I said that out loud and it was always rare when I swear in front of someone so I guess maybe that's why she had a bit of surprise clearly showed on her face._

"_Where the fuck did you get this from?!" I shouted at her. Her eyes were big now staring at me like I spoke in foreign._

"_Well?" I asked impatiently and she quickly snapped out of it. _

"_Dad. Duh." She said it to me like I was stupid, and then it clicked __**of course it was dad**__**,**__** how could I be so clueless.**__ I internally smacked myself. I gave her a knowing look. And she winked at me playfully. _

"_Oh yeah, baby. __Just like that! OH!" Rosalie screamed._

_I grimaced; __**never want to hear THAT again. **__And finally did what I had to._

"_Alice, do your thing.__" I said to her giving her a knowing look._

_She smiled evilly and knocked Rosalie's bedroom door open with her foot and when she stomped in there, I heard a girl's scream. And then a man was running out through our front door naked with all his clothes in his hands and looked like he had pissed himself and drank that shit. But the funny thing was that he was screaming while running and that girl's scream belonged to that fucker right there. I smiled happily._

_That did it._

_I started laughing so much I fell to the ground clutching my sides and stomach which started hurting so badly that I couldn't breathe._

_It was a good day._

_(End of flashback)_

I got pulled out the memory when I heard the rustling of clothes and quick whispers.

I looked at Alice and she was grinning from ear to ear hands crossed.

Out came a really big and tall guy. He had dark brown and curly hair and you could see real muscles. He was actually really handsome. With his shirt open and still zipping up his trousers he looked _really nice_.

"So yeah, Emmett. I'll meet you later." Rosalie came out with a smile on her face. _Weird._ I thought. She usually tries to get guys out as soon as she had a satisfying orgasm. _Maybe he is just a good fuck so she's keeping him longer._ I convinced myself.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, baby." He gave her a smile and kissed her on the forehead and she smiled even wider, her eyes all I could think about was_ WTF? Calling her 'baby' and 'kissing her on the forehead' and then all Rose does is 'smile'? This is not the Rosalie __**I **__know that is for sure._ And by looking at Ali she had her mouth open, so she must be around the same thoughts as me. Rose had a lot of explaining to do.

But before me or Ali could say anything Emmett turned to us.

"Ladies, I really would like to get to know you better but I have no time. I am already late to a- um well, something. So we'll meet some other time." He gave as a friendly smile and then just went out casually, like everything was completely normal and not out-of-order. I looked a Rose and saw her looking at the spot he just has been, and then she turned to me and Alice.

"So guys, you wanna stand there or eat breakfast? I vote for breakfast so let's go. I can cook something so let's go guys." She said this all in a very weird voice, a voice that didn't belong to Rosalie. Alice snapped out of it quicker than I because after Rose finished, Ali started rambling.

"Okay, _what_ the fuck just happened in here, what happened with _you_, who _is _that guy and what the _fuck_ is going on now?" Alice said it all so very quickly that I nearly didn't get what she was saying also with all of her hand gestures; her hands waving around frantically in front of her face. Rose stared at her blankly for a second and then she said "Let's talk about this during breakfast, okay?" she avoided our eyes.

-Couple of minutes later-

"So?" Alice began when we were all sitting in our kitchen me and Ali sitting next to each other and Rose opposite us, fresh pancakes on our plates.

Rose's POV

"Oh yeah. Well, I met Emmett two weeks ago when I was doing a job for dad…

_(Flashbacks)_

_I was dressed in a black tight and leather mini dress. I had a gun and a knife with me; 'just in case something would happen' my dad said. I had a whip with me to get a bit playful at first with my victim, find out the truth and then kill him in whichever way I wanted to._

_I left James Hunter a letter to meet me in the old ware house that no one goes to._

_Then when I got there I saw him waiting for me already tied up to a chair, no resisting; just like I wanted him to. __**This will be easier than I thought it would be.**__ I smirked to myself. __**He was all **__**ready for a little play time with Rosalie**__**.**__ I thought knowing already what exactly I'm gonna do to him. _

"_So you have been a bad boy, haven't you?" I ask him already knowing the answer._

_He looks at me lust filled his eyes "Oh yes, I have been now punish me, my Queen."_

"_You want me to punish you?" I cock my head to the side._

"_Yes, please." He begs me._

"_If you really want to, then." I start whipping him and he lets out cries of pleasure. I whip him harder until I can see the blood marks on his already red flesh, I stop and he gives a moan for me to continue._

"_Continue? __I will but first, tell me what did you steal from Charles Swan and why?" I ask impatient now._

_I can see his face sober up faster than a fucking cheetah on crack._

"_I don't know what you're talking about?" He says in a quivering whisper. __**What a coward.**_

"_Oh, really? Because__ I think that you know __**exactly**__ what I'm talking about. Did you on November 19__th__ steal the records that my Father has always by his desk and try to give them to the police so they could have finally get us? Because that is what they are waiting for. And you know it fully well, James. The police are trying to get a hook on The Swans since my Great-grand Father started working on his company and getting in all kinds of trouble because of that.__" I ask him, knowing full well what his answer will be__._

"_N-n-no… I know nothing." He was trembling. __**How could he be so scared?**__ That was just too fucking funny._

"_Who do you work for?" I ask quickly when he finishes. And just to make it more dramatic I pulled out a loaded gun with three bullets in. _

"_Tell. Me. Now." I said the words slowly making them sink in and moving the gun so it was right by James' temple._

"_Okay,__ okay! Fine I'll tell you. I work for The Cullens. They wanted The Swans to finally lose, and so that The Cullens wouldn't have to worry about them anymore; so there was no competition. There you have it. Please now, just let me go, don't kill me please don't kill me" He started wailing like a little baby. But all I could hear is the name that I and my whole family absolutely loathed: __**The Cullens**__. They are stopping us again from being at the top._

_James' wailing and the smell - __**Is that piss?**__ Oh my God he pissed himself that's too much I can't stand him anymore. I'll just do it the easy way then._

"_Oh, just shut up already." I tell him and grab his neck twisting it with one swift movement, just like my Father learned me to. And I haven't even broken a nail. **Perfect**__**. **I smile at myself looking at the perfectly manicured nails._

_I change into more suitable clothes and get James' body out and throw the corpse to the nearest river. Heavy loads of shit attached to it so that he sinks down and doesn't float, so that no one could find him, easily. __**I'm not that stupid.**__ I thought to myself._

_Now, that I'm in a grey jacket and my favourite black jeans and black heels I can go to daddy and tell him everything that I just found out._

_I go past the old and abandoned ware house thinking deeply about how my Father is going to take the new information that I will have to deliver to him, when I bash into something or rather __**someone**__ who is really hard. He grabs me by the hand so I don't fall._

"_Whoa, hold up there. Are you alright?" Says a sexy voice and when I can finally stand straight I pull my hand free from his and look up. Suddenly mesmerized by the beautiful face and the deep eyes that just makes you want to dig in deeper to see what he is hiding. I clear my throat._

"_I'm fine. You?" I ask him my voice hard._

"_Yeah same. I'm Emmett by the way." He takes out his hand, smiling kindly. I look at it, a bit too long because he lets it slid down to the side but then I quickly grab it shaking it__._

"_Nice to meet you." I look at him and can't help but__ return the smile. He smiles even wider at me and then he turns his nice smile into a gorgeous smirk like he is waiting for something._

"_So __do you have a name or…?" He asks chuckling while we are still shaking hands._

"_Oh, right, yeah. Rosalie." I say, embarrassed but try to hide it. _

"_Cool. Nice name. I like it." Emmett says, looking so cute._

"_Yeah, thanks but I have to go so thanks for not making me fall on my ass and not making __**an **__ass of myself." I ramble and then wave and start to walk away._

"_Wait. Maybe you can thank me properly by going out with me to coffee or something some other time." He __says looking hopeful._

_I don't want to say it but I still do "Okay, let me give you my phone number." _

_Then we met at that coffee shop and I realized I really like; he is just so sweet and funny and protective over me. So we met after that for a couple of days and then days turned to weeks…_

_(End of flashback)_

"And, now I think I'm in love with him – actually wait – I _AM_ in love with him." I finish, closing my eyes shut and there's only one question on my mind. _Who will outburst first?_

Bella's POV

Now I explode "_IN LOVE?!_ Do you have any idea in how much danger you're putting us into? How much danger you're putting through your _lover boy_? Did you even think once of the consequences? Alice, help me out here." I turn to my sister seeking help but I see her standing next to Rose hugging her.

"Oh, so you're on her side? Rose, did you tell him what your name is?" I ask now softer.

"Well, obviously I did-"I give her a look "Of course I didn't I told him my name is Rosalie Hale. There happy now." She snapped at me.

I let out a puff of air from my lungs "Alright I am sorry but you know-"She cuts me off. "Yeah I _do_ know - you're second in command and all you are trying to do is protect The Swans and we have to be careful but it' okay, I really do think he loves me and I do love him back and even if I tell him, he won't tell anybody."

I give her a sharp look and point a finger at her "You are _not_ allowed to tell him anything until I tell you to, got it?"

"Got it." She nods ad then smiles.

"So do guys wanna meet him?" She asks looking at me and Ali.

"Sure." Alice says jumping up and down.

"Good. Because I am supposed to see him at a club today and I told him that you're going to be there too. And I heard that he has a couple of brothers – I can't really remember their names I think they were called Casper and Edwin but I'm not sure." She says in deep thoughts now.

I groan. "I'm not going anywhere. I have some stuff to do that is very important and I need to talk to dad about some _other_ stuff, too." I make up the lie quickly so I don't have to go anywhere.

"Bella, oh sweet, sweet Bella. You are going with us. Did you honestly think that we wouldn't see through you? We _are _your sisters you know." Alice gives me a cheeky smile.

"Come on guys let's get ready so we can be super-hot, not that we already aren't." Rose hangs her arms on my and Ali's shoulder.

_Hours of torture, here they come. _I think sadly.

**A/N- Tell me if you like the first chapter and if I should continue with the story. Review or PM or just don't do anything. Hope you liked it though. **


	2. Sisters' love

Everything Based On Secrets And Lies.

Summary: Bella's father, Charles Swan, is one of the most dangerous assassins in the US, well, maybe except from Carlisle Cullen, who is too an assassin, both of them hate each other with a passion. What happens when Bella and her sisters meet three mysteries guys, who coincidentally are related to Carlisle Cullen?

**A/N- Thank you, for all the people who reviewed it really means a lot to me. This is really kind of filler chapter. Let's get this chapter on the road then. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"There you look hot as fuck!" said Alice grinning at me. She stood in front of me looking me up and down for so long that it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. She finally stopped and turned around going into the closet saying how she needs something else to finish the outfit off so I can look perfect.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought that Alice did a pretty good job because I didn't really look that bad; I had a striped black and white body con dress with sleeves and to top it off a big heart necklaces that went down to the end of my breasts, which reminded me a bit of the one in Titanic._ Nothing too dressy but still nice to go out to a club. Not too trampy or too slutty, _I laughed out loud at my thoughts. _I am such a dork. _I roll my eyes at myself.

I actually didn't look ugly, is not that I thought that I was but I'm just too plain. I had light brown curly hair and deep brown eyes after my father, I didn't have a bad figure and I wasn't short or tall which I at least liked in me, a heart-shaped face and very pale skin. If maybe I wouldn't be so stubborn then I would let Ali dress me like that more often but I know her tricks and her mind too well to be a slave of hers. Plus, she almost all the time makes me were at least something that is too uncomfortable to wear for more than two hours.

I was still smiling at myself when Rose walked in which immediately made my self-esteem drop down right down to zero. She had a tight-fitting white top and some jean shorts with night blue high heels. She was putting on her gold earrings on when she walked in. Then, she stopped and looked at me up and down, same as Alice.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just you? Cause you are smoking hot, baby." She said that loudly coming up to me and slapping me on the ass. She then looked around and looked confused.

"Hey, where is Ali? So I can thank her for THAT." She pointed at me, a satisfied grin on her face, just like Alice's; I swear just because they didn't have the same physical features you would still know that they are sister no matter what.

I opened my mouth when a voice from the closet came "In here and thanks, I try my best." She shouted.

"Well, you know just because Emmett saw you already I think he can have another look and have a good impression of you which he will remember as the 'The three _Hale_ sisters being not only super nice and gorgeous but also extra sexy and hotter than fire'" She emphasis the last phrase having a cheeky grin on her face. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Bella, I know you are gonna totally hate me for it but I have to do it." I heard Alice's high voice.

She came out finally my already low self-esteem went down even more to minus 100; she had on a green low-cut top which really showed how green her eyes is that you could see more clearly the little hint of brown her eyes, and she had a black mini skirt that showed of her perfect tanned legs and a pair of green high heel, _man, how can they possibly walk in these heels and not fall over I'll never know._ I thought to myself completely serious.

But then something caught my eye, it's something that Ali was holding in her hands. I look at her horrified and she has an innocent look on her face.

"No! No Alice Mary Swan! Forget it!" I shouted at her angry now.

"Oh come on, Bella Marie Swan. Don't be so dramatic all the time besides this will suit your dress in a way which every guy out there will just be dying to be with you." Alice complained and then started jumping up and down like a little child seeing presents under the Christmas tree.

She had a pair of Christian Louboutin black peep toe pumps and she was giving them to me; arms stretched out looking hopeful.

I looked at Rose a pained look in my eyes, she smiled at me encouragingly. I sighed.

"Rose, do you really love him?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled softly.

"I really think he could be the one, and I really love him and I know he loves me too." She said this all in a very quiet and sweet voice.

"Okay, fine. But just this once without a fight." I pointed at them both with a warning look.

They started laughing and went to me huddling together and after that we started jumping up and down holding hands in a circle just being ourselves and enjoying the moment. That gave me a second of déjà vu; when we did exactly the same thing but we were getting ready for a friend's birthday party and instead of these outgoing clothes we had cute little dresses and were five, six and seven.

I stopped our moment of being just ourselves, first and turned my smile to a serious face in a couple of seconds. Everything after we were sixteen years old changed though and we didn't have any quality time with each other anymore, which really upset me at the beginning but then I got used to it and I realized that I just had to live like that now and cherish the times were I can be with my sisters like we have normal lives.

"Anyway, just give me the damn shoes." I snapped playfully. Alice gave them to me and I took them, putting them on.

"I love you guys." Rosalie said suddenly her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. I looked up, away from my shoes, and then at her and hugged her and Alice. We were hugging for about ten minutes when I finally pulled back and had to leave to go to the bathroom and got a bit emotional.

No one came knocking or barging in though which I was really grateful for; my sisters know that when _I cry _I thought to myself with a grimace then it's just better to leave me alone.

I washed my face and went to Alice and Rose.

I saw them standing by the door all ready with their purses, they looked up and saw me I waved at them and went up to them nearly tripping and then I glared at Alice.

"If I fall and break something I'm telling mum and dad that this is your entire fault." I said to her, she just laughed and shook her head.

We got in into our car and in what seemed like a couple of minutes were standing outside the club.

"Okay, girls. Let's do this. The night is still young." Said Rosalie and at the same time looping her arms around mine and Ali's arms.

And we walked in, I could already feel the excitement buzzing in me, and I grinned widely.

**AN- So yeah, nothing really interesting. But next chapter its Edward's POV and we'll see a bit how the boys are doing. Write to me if you liked it or if you hated it. **


	3. Brothers' love

Everything Based On Secrets And Lies.

Summary: Bella's father, Charles Swan, is one of the most dangerous assassins in the US, well, maybe except from Carlisle Cullen, who is too an assassin, both of them hate each other with a passion. What happens when Bella and her sisters meet three mysteries guys, who coincidentally are related to Carlisle Cullen?

**A/N- Edward's POV today. First time I'm writing in a guy's perspective so I don't know how it will turn but I hope it's not that bad. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3- Brother's love

Edward's POV

I was still washing the blood on my hands when Emmett walked in looking like a fucking Disney princess that just found her prince charming.

"Hey, what up with your face?" Jasper asked coming back from dealing with mine and his clothes smeared with blood everywhere.

"What up with your- never mind, I can't think of anything good. That's how much I'm in a fricking good mood." Emmett said this all with a big ass grin on his face.

"In a 'fricking good mood' you say, so then where the fuck have you been, Em?" I asked him, now curious and a bit angry.

"Wait, let me guess-"Jasper began with a cheeky smile.

"-Rosalie." He said acting all dreamy eyed and put his hand over his heart. Then he started laughing while Emmett shoved him hard and looked like he was about to kill Jazz.

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper!" Em started punching him lightly.

"Wait. What Rosalie?" I didn't have a fucking clue what they were talking about and I didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Oh, yeah our little Eddie guy doesn't know. Well, let me tell you my dear brother what Emmett had been doing for a couple of weeks." Jasper said that getting his arm around my shoulders.

-Couple of minutes later-

"So while you were off fucking some chicks or something like that, not coming back to our apartment and us barely seeing each other, Emmett here came back home and told me everything. About how he 'met the girl of his dreams' and shit like that and how he got so lucky that he saw her that night and that he has her number." Jasper finished.

I tried to have a poker face when Jasper said 'fucking some chick', _he or Emmett cannot know about that. Ever._ _Or I wouldn't hear the end of it and they would probably humiliate me if they knew. Like brothers would._ I grimaced._ No, they can never know. _But then I zoned out from my thoughts and I realized what he was saying and looked at Emmett.

"What are you getting yourself into?" I told me him seriously, this was no big shit now and if he actually was serious with this 'Rosalie' he had to watch out.

"Look I know okay. But I can't change it, can I?" He asked me.

"When Dad will find out, you are gonna be in a lot of fucked shit. I mean he is already pissed with you for not coming with us to finish the job for him today, we wouldn't tell him anything, obviously. But he came with us at the last minute and asked were you were and only I knew, don't worry though I didn't tell him." Jazz was talking really fast, it was almost hard to keep up with him._ Almost._

"Ah shit, he's really mad isn't he well I got caught up with Rosalie, today, I was there spending the night and I couldn't just leave her, right? After that I tried to come as quick as possible, there. I guess I was too late. But what am I supposed to do about Dad, I really care about her." Em said this all looking down and in a whispery voice.

I stand up closer to him now.

"Listen, I'm happy for you, I really am, but you know how Dad's like, he really won't be happy about this." I tell him what he already knows.

"Gosh, I know all of this, is not like I chose to fall in love." He says with painful eyes.

"You know you just sounded like such a girl just there?" Jasper tried to make things lighter.

Emmett dropped his eyes first, making me the winner of our staring contest.

"So do you guys know what happened to James, that time when I was looking for him, I couldn't find him anywhere." He changed the subject.

"Dead, probably. I don't really care what happened to him I didn't like him anyway." I say going into the cupboards to get a shirt out.

"Dad is not going to be happy about this." Jasper says, losing his playfulness for a minute, I nod agreeing with him, _But what can we do?_ I think to myself.

"Oh and by the way, you're meeting her. We're going to a club today and you are coming with me." I freeze when I hear Emmett speak.

"Who?" asks Jazz. I roll my eyes.

"Why, I mean did you tell her something about us?" I ask now a bit nervous.

"No, I mean I said that I have two brothers and that my name is Emmett _Masen_ not _Cullen_. I didn't tell her about our gory story, don't worry about that." He says making me let out a sigh.

"Okay we'll meet her. But tell us a bit about her though." Jasper says to him.

"Well, she's called Rosalie Hale but she likes to be called Rose for short and she's 23 years old she does engineering for a living and she is so sexy she should be a model. But not only is her figure amazing I just love everything about her, she always makes me laugh and she's so caring and we can talk about everything. She is perfect." Emmett said.

"You know what, we can even see that you are _in love_, as you put it, when you talk about her, you really are deep in, bro." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Alright, whatever, and Emmett we won't tell Dad but you will have to at one point." I point an accusing finger at him.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Edward, you know that you are my favourite brother, right?" Emmett smiles.

"Hey!" Jasper shouts in mock anger.

"Oh, stop acting so shocked you knew that already." I said with an arrogant smile.

Jasper opened his mouth to make a comeback at me but Emmett was first to speak.

"Oh yeah guys, I forgot to tell you that she has two sisters." Emmett said his eye brows moving up and down. That got Jasper's attention and because I'm a guy too I look at him.

"Are they hot?" Jasper asks running to him jumping up and down.

"They have nothing on my Rosalie but they are pretty, one is called Alice and she is tiny and has short hair that stick out in every direction it's crazy and she's cute and also the other one is Bella and she looks really shy I don't know I haven't met them properly yet but Rose is the sexy one, so sorry little brothers." We glared at him and that damn fucker bitch had the nerve to smile at us.

"Whatever." I say waving my hand like I didn't care.

"What time are you supposed to meet her?" I ask Emmett.

"8 pm." He looks down at his watch.

"Shit! We have only 45 minutes. Let's hurry guys. Meet you here in 15 minutes, okay?" says Emmett looking at us. We nod to him and then separate into our own bedrooms.

I go to my bedroom and open my wardrobe.

-10 minutes later-

I don't take long getting ready. But I did want to wear some nice clothes if there are gonna be girls that we are meeting, so I wore a light grey button down with my sleeves up to my elbows and two top buttons open, black jeans with that and a pair of black vans.

I was waiting outside the bedroom when Jasper came out in dark washed jeans and blue deck shoes.

"You're done? Good, you can help me. Okay, now listen which shirt should I wear?" He holds up two shirts, one was white and one was black.

"Go with the black one." I said truthfully.

"Thanks, favourite brother." He smiled at me. I laughed to myself, _seems like I'm the favourite for them both_.

Jasper came out then in the shirt I recommended.

"Is Emmett still not ready?" He asked.

I shrug my shoulders. Jasper nudges me and says to go inside to his bedroom and check on him, I sigh and go with him.

When we go in, there is literally chaos all around; there are clothes lying around everywhere.

"Whoa Em. What did you do here? It looks like a fucking volcano passed through your bedroom." I ask a bit shocked at what he's done.

"Oh hey guys, I'm nearly done, wait a sec." He says. While we wait I think of what a girl he had become, _I hope if something like that happens to me, I won't be like that. And that is a big **if**.__  
_

"Okay, we can go now." Em comes out wearing a blue shirt, black slacks and some fancy shoes.

"Wait, what did you do here?" I ask again.

"Oh, I just didn't know what to wear, okay? I really love her and want to make a good impression as usual." He shakes his head like it's not a big deal.

"Jazz, does that happen every time he goes out to meet that girl?" I ask turning to my other brother who seems really casual looking at such a mess.

"Yep." He says popping the 'p'.

"She really has you whipped, buddy." I say only now believing that Emmett is actually _in love_. I shudder at the word.

"Okay, let's just go already shall we?"

We get into my silver Volvo. I turn the radio on and we don't talk just enjoy the peaceful night.

The ride seemed like it was only two minutes but then we were standing outside the club.

"Okay, guys. Let's do this. The night is still young." Said Emmett.

I feel my excitement running through my veins. I hadn't had that much fun in ages and even though I don't know if I will have fun, I can feel that on this night there is gonna be something to remember. So I put on my seductive smirk on as we go in casually into the club.

**A/N- So… don't really know what to say. Didn't go AS bad as I thought it will. But you tell me what you thought. Liked it? Hated it? Tell me.**


	4. Beautiful

Everything Based On Secrets And Lies.

Summary: Bella's father, Charles Swan, is one of the most dangerous assassins in the US, well, maybe except from Carlisle Cullen, who is too an assassin, both of them hate each other with a passion. What happens when Bella and her sisters meet three mysteries guys, who coincidentally are related to Carlisle Cullen?

**A/N- If anyone is here still, then I truly want to apologize for leaving you guys for so long, my laptop broke I only got it on Easter. Every one of my file deleted, and everything got messed up, so I went to some people so they can fix it. I'm so sorry. I hope you won't be mad at me for too long. But all I can say is ENJOY :D**

Chapter 4- Beautiful

Edward's POV

As we walked into the club, I could already hear the music playing and there were people dancing everywhere, pressed against each other and you could smell sweat strongly.

I looked at Emmett who was moving his head around in different directions a focused look on his face.

I looked at Jazz and he was looking around, smiling at girls walking past him. _Typical._ I rolled my eyes.

"Where is she? Can you see her anywhere?" I asked looking around too even though I don't know how any of them look like.

He looked around twice and then smiled widely at the left side of the club, my eyes followed him and I could see a chick with thick blond hair waving at Emmett.

He told us to follow him so I and Jazz were right behind him when he started walking over the table where his _girlfriend _sat.

When we where right in front of the table I had another look over Rosalie. And she looked **hot**. But the weird thing was that it didn't spur anything in me. But I guessed that it was 'cause I knew that this was my brother's girlfriend.

"Babe, I want you to meet my brothers, Jasper-" Em pointed at Jasper while he shook hands with her smiling kindly.

"-and Edward" I came up to her giving her my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said to her while she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's good to finally meet you to… _Edward _and _Jasper_. Em said a lot about you." She emphasized our names. _Weird. _I thought but decided to let it go.

I looked behind her and saw Jazz and a pixie-like girl with hair sticking out talking and flirting.

"You did not!" She was laughing clutching her sides

"Did too! I was so scared I ran away like a chicken with no head screaming at the top of my lungs. I never recovered." He was smiling while talking.

I laughed, remembering the story. They both looked at me.

"Alice, this Edward my other brother." She took my hand and shook it once. _Damn, she's strong for such a small thing. _I thought shocked.

"Hi Edward. Oh my God, I just have a feeling about this." She muttered the last part. _I wonder what she's on about. _I thought confused.

"Rosalie, Emmett said something about how you have two sisters, where is the other one?" I asked her, really bored that I was just standing awkwardly there by myself.

Alice jumped in, just at that moment.

"Yeah, Bella. She just went off to get us some drinks." She said, suddenly she started smiling widely with a small glint in her eye. _What the fuck? _

"You should go to her, buy your brothers' drinks or something like that. Trust me." She said this all so quick that I almost didn't catch it. _Almost._

"Yeah, I don't really ser-" I began when Emmett butted in without any warning.

"Are you getting drinks? I want a Bulleit Neat, thanks." He turned back. Jasper's head popped from behind me.

"Plain mojito for me." He put a hand up and he disappeared. _I thought I was supposed to be their favourite brother and __**this**__ is how I get treated? _I sighed audibly.

"Fine, I'll go. Where am I supposed to find this so called _Bella_?" I asked Alice.

"Oh you'll know when you'll see her. She has long brown hair, some sexy legs and she is absolutely gorgeous. Trust me." She said, giving me a look that fucking scared me to death.

"Umm okay. Hey this is the second time that I'm trusting you." I said to her and she just laughed.

"Oh wait!" I got grabbed my the arm and pulled to one side, sharply I might add. _Ow!_

"Listen, when you find her and greet her don't touch her or anything like that. She doesn't… like… to be touched. Even if it's in a completely normal way." She was looking in my eyes all serious.

"Okay?" I was so confused by these sisters. _I hope that the third one won't be as confusing. _I prayed.

I went to the bartender and ordered the drinks including a beer for me, I didn't feel like drinking the heavy stuff. The beer will fit the bill _for now._

I looked around and then that's when I saw _her._

She had her hands crossed over her chest while standing and an impatient look plastered on her face.

"Oi! I have been waiting for five minutes! Are you giving me the drinks or what?!" Even shouting she looked beautiful. Her voice made me uncomfortable in my lower regions of the body. _What the hell is up with this girl that __**her voice **__can turn me hard? _I thought mesmerized.

I went up to her, hypnotized.

"Hey are you Bella..." I began.

"…Rosalie's sister?" I asked.

"Who are _you_?" She looked me up and down, her eyes landing on my lips.

"I'm her boyfriends brother, Emmett?" Realization crossed her face.

"Right so your Casper?" She pointed at me. _What the heck is she even talking about? Who is Casper?_

"What? No. My name is Edward. Hey." I stuck my hand out for her to greet. She looked at it and then looked me in the eye.

"Rosalie didn't say anything about an Edward. She said that Emmett's brothers are called Casper and Edwin." She judged me with her eyes. _Casper and Edwin? _I laughed a full belly laugh.

Tears were coming out of my eyes when she finally spoke again.

"What's so funny?" While talking she had a blank look on her face.

"I think she meant that our names are Jasper and Edward." I was still laughing uncontrollably.

She looked at me in _embarrassment? Maybe._

"Oh."

"You know you should just be kinder to people and then find out from them who they are." I smiled at her still the hint of laughter didn't die.

"Maybe, you shouldn't talk to people who you know absolutely nothing about. Are my drinks done!?" She snapped at me then at the bartender.

"Here you go sweetheart." The slimy bastard had even the nerve to give her a wink.

She took the drinks and looked at the man in disgusting, not looking at me twice.

"That chick's hot." He said to me.

I growled at him and grabbed him by his collar sharply.

"If you will **ever **be disrespectful to her again. I will kill you." I looked at him straight in the eyes while talking.

"Do you hear me?" I said louder.

"I'm sss-sorry." He looked fearfully at me giving me my drinks.

"It's on the house." Hew said looking scared. I smiled at him evilly and walked off.

I looked around and no one was here except the brunette beauty just sitting, drinking from her cup.

I looked again and saw Jazz and Alice dancing or I should say **humping** on the dance floor, but I didn't see Em and Rosalie anywhere. I decided to start over and talk to Bella again, hoping that I won't screw up again.

I sat down next to her, as casually as I could.

"Hi." I shouted over the music. She gave me a small smile and looked away again, drinking from her cup. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Um… I really like this song." She looked at me and replied.

"I hate it." I looked at her weirdly. _What the fuck is wrong with her?!_ _I'm just trying to start a conversation. _I started again.

"So, what kind of stuff do you do in your spare time?" I asked shrugging, like it wasn't a big deal.

She smiled widely at me.

"Oh you know… this and that." _No shit Sherlock. I do this and that too. This is not going so well. _

She looked at me with hard eyes.

"You?" _Oh two can play this game._

"Oh you know… this and that." I repeated her words from before. She laughed at me shaking her head. I started laughing with her. _She has a beautiful smile._

"So what are you drinking?" I began, feeling a bit more at ease when we stopped laughing.

"Water." I stared at her.

"Why? Don't you want something stronger? Much stronger?"

"No." She snapped.

"No? You know what, I am ordering you something right this minute and I don't care what you say." _Maybe that will loosen her up a little. _I started to get up when she stopped me and when our hands touched it was like fucking sparks going through me. _What the hell was that?_ She pulled her hand quickly away, and I looked at her.

"Don't." She gave me an evil look.

"Why?" I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm nineteen." She looked at me hard. _Seriously!? That completely ruins and changes all my fantasies of her into something that makes me feel like a pedophile. Even though I'm not one because she is legal it still makes me feel weird. How can she be fucking nineteen, she's still a fucking teenager! FUCK!_

"Oh, well. That kind of changes things with- but hey, how did they let you in?" I demanded.

"Does it matter?" She looked straight ahead when she said that.

I thought about, well it didn't actually matter how she got it. I'm so fucking grateful that she is even alive, 'cause she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. _Great! I'm changing into Emmett. _I mentally face palmed myself.

"I think that Emmett and Rosalie are a great couple." I smiled at her. _Please can that be good. _I prayed in my head.

"Really?" She cocked her head to one side looking at me.

"Well, yeah. Look at them, they're so lovey-dovey it makes me almost kinda sick." I smacked my lips together but it was too late I already said it, _crap, I messed it up. No, uuuuh! Why me? What it is it with me having bad luck today?_ I waited for a rude come back or even a smack. She opened her mouth. _Here it goes, _I thought.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you. The way Rose talks about him, when he's not there. It makes me gag, sometimes." I looked at her and she was shuddering while talking. I smiled to myself.

"But…" She began, I looked at and saw that she was already looking at me.

"… I think he is good for her." She was nodding. You could see that she was very protective of her sisters, which I admired about her because she was the youngest out of them she still was protective of her sisters.

"Yeah. Look." I said, finally finding Rosalie and Emmett, pointing at a some shady corner, where they were talking and laughing.

"You would think that they would be kissing or humping in some corner, huh?" She said.

"Oh definitely. So where do you go to school or do you work already?" I changed the subject, desperate to know more about her.

"Um… I'm actually starting at a new university on Tuesday." She told me.

"Which one?" I asked genially interested. _Which didn't happen very often I might add._

"Cambridge." She replied shortly. _I think this night has gotten a whole lot better. _I smiled widely.

"Seriously? I go to Cambridge." I said and I could feel my mouth hurting from the way I was smiling.

"That's… great." She gave me a smile which I could feel was forced. But I ignored it still hoping to break a shell that she was obviously holding up.

"What are you majoring in?" She looked at me tiredly but I didn't give up, I gave her a encouraging look.

"Literature." She said.

"That's cool." I said. Suddenly the space around us felt really awkward around us.

"I think I'm gonna go home now." She stood up taking her bag with her.

I was about to offer to take her home but she went too quick. _Well, that went well._ I thought sarcastically.

I went around outside to get some fresh air.

When I went outside I heard someone talking.

"Come on don't be like that sweetheart." I voice said.

"I said leave me alone." It was _her._

I ran as fast as I could to get to where the voices were coming from.

I stopped and hided behind the corner, a tall man was standing next to my Bella, her back was to me.

"But we could have so much fun together." He touched her cheek.

I was about to walk in when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Don't. You. **Ever. **Touch. Me." She kicked him in the stomach and got him in a headlock in 5 seconds tops, she was holding his head easily so that by just one move she could kill him.

"Do you understand me?" She asked in a menacing voice.

"Yes." She let him go and he ran away.

_How can she do that?_ Was my only thought that was jumping around in my head. I shook that question off and came up to her.

"Are you okay? I saw some guy running away from this place, I thought that maybe he might have done something to you." I asked not giving away that I saw what she just did.

"Yeah I had it totally under control." She said this with a poker face.

I decided to just forget what happened and move on, I bet she took some classes for self-defense, no big deal.

"Would you like a ride home?" I suggested hoping she will say yes.

"No but thank you… so much. Maybe I'll see you around." She waved at me and then she walked off.

And all I could think about is how _beautiful _she looked in the light of the moon.

**A/N- There the meeting finally here. Hope I didn't disappoint people, that's what I had in mind so just wrote it down. But tell me what you thought, if you wanted it to happen differently then tell me PM or Review. Thanks **


End file.
